


A Learning Experience

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canes, Canon Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Matt's cane, Matt/Foggy Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: A short riff on the way Matt throws his canes into alleys while chasing bad guys in the show.
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "loss"
> 
> That shot of all the canes in Matt's closet though...

Sometimes, Matt didn’t have much foresight and he found himself making up for it later. For instance, the first time he tailed someone in broad daylight, all had been well and good until he needed to scale a wall to cut them off in time. And the thing about scaling walls was you kind of needed both hands. Which is to say, he needed to do something about his cane. So he made the split-second decision to toss it aside right there in the completely unremarkable alley he was sprinting through and otherwise paying no mind.

At the moment—a fine decision.

In the present—absolutely infuriating.

He’d wasted at least ten harried minutes turning his apartment upside down looking for it before he remembered that it was lost to the city. But whatever Matt lacked in foresight the first time something happened, he was more than capable of learning from his mistakes (unless, of course, that mistake was lying to or otherwise concealing things from his friends). If he couldn’t ensure that he’d never again abandon his trusty cane, he’d have to make it so that it didn’t matter if he did.

One of the finer things about online shopping was that there was no one on the other side questioning why a simple man would have immediate need of fifty canes. Or if there was, they didn’t make their doubts known. Matt happily navigated to checkout, having already persuaded himself that the expense was merely an investment in the greater good. All in all, this had really been a learning experience. And, if he knew anything about average delivery times for accommodation devices, it may have even granted him a few days of excuses to cuddle up to Foggy on their walks. Silver linings and all that.


End file.
